Unexpected Thanksgiving
by Clue Impaired
Summary: Bobby and Alex find friends in an new place. Partners.


**Unexpected Thanksgiving**

It was right before Thanksgiving. It was cold, blowy and had been spitting a mixture of rain and snow all week. Bobby Goren and Alex Eames were in a lousy mood, having drawn the short end of the stick for holiday duty this year. Bobby didn't mind so much, but Alex was a family person and she wanted to spend it with hers.

Ross was working it because his kids were going with their mother to her new husbands family for the day so it felt like a regular work day. Except that regular work days did not include a severe outbreak of murder. Apparently someone was getting their Thanksgiving food by stealing it and they were killing the people running the small stores they robbed to keep from getting caught.

So far the list of stolen items included the usual holiday fare. Milk, potatoes, gravy, rolls, pies, even silverware and dishes. The only thing they had yet to steal is a turkey. And that was where the detectives were going to go next. Where would you find a fully cooked turkey. At a large food place, of course. And the MO of the thieves/murderers said they'd go after a homeless shelter.

So Bobby dressed as a homeless man and Alex dressed like a down on her luck professional woman and they went to the neighborhood shelter where they were serving a dinner for as many people as they could. The line was far longer than they would be able to serve, but it was the holiday. By special dispensation from the manager of the shelter, Bobby and Alex were near the head of the line.

They sat at the same table and ate slowly each watching one way. A man came in, pushing past the line, but he wasn't lined up for food so no one gave more than a token protest. Bobby nodded to Alex who managed to look over her shoulder by studying a knife for cleanliness. The man brazenly stalked over to the food line and reached out for the freshly carved turkey. The man who was about to start carving it swatted at him with his carving knife.

The would be thief shoved him back and grabbed the turkey making for the door. Alex tripped him and he tried to recover his stride. Bobby lunged for him and tackled him to the floor. The crowd, hungry and furious about someone trying to steal their hot meal for the day surged around him. Bobby took a few blows too before he managed to convince the crowd he was a cop and they let him cuff the man. Alex and Bobby took him out of the place and back to headquarters.

The officers at the precinct were none too gentle when they tossed him in the drunk tank for safe keeping and Bobby and Alex returned to Major Case. Ross eyed them with a jaded eye. "It's too early to start celebrating." He deadpanned.

"We caught him. He won't be ruining anyone elses holiday." Bobby nodded with satisfaction.

"Good job." Ross said going back into his office.

Less than an hour later, the sounds of several people coming toward the squad room made the detectives look out to see what was going on. A small crowd of the less affluent citizens came toward them with several large plates of food. They were escorted by several uniformed officers. They stopped just outside the doorway, not being allowed inside the squad room. Ross came out to see what the commotion was about.

"Captain, we know it's hard to work on a holiday and how hard it is to be away from your family, but your detectives worked so we could have a safe meal and we wanted to share with them. We brought them some of the food we saved and we hoped you'd be willing to share in the thanks." One of the cooks from the homeless shelter said.

Ross glanced at Bobby and Alex. "We would be honored. Will you join us?" he said.

It was against regulations, and highly unusual, but with the uniformed officers around there was no danger. The crowd came in andd everyone shared the food.

"It appears you shared more than many families." Ross told Bobby and Alex after a mouth full of good turkey.

"A family can be anyone you choose. It doesn't have to be blood." Bobby said.

Complete


End file.
